Publication of Registered Japanese Utility Model Application No. 3057990 discloses a shelf board locking structure that includes a post having a plurality of annular locking grooves that are formed in the outer circumferential surface in the longitudinal direction at given intervals, a tapered sleeve that is attached to the outer circumferential surface of the post in a state in which a protrusion formed on the inner circumferential surface is fitted into the locking groove of the post, and is formed so that the outer diameter gradually increases in the downward direction, and a shelf board that has an inner surface shape that gradually increases in diameter in the downward direction to approximately coincide with part or the entirety of the outer surface shape of the tapered sleeve, and has a ring that is provided at each corner and is disposed around the outer circumferential surface of the tapered sleeve that is attached to the outer circumferential surface of the post, wherein the right and left rings of the shelf board differ in height, and are alternately disposed around the outer circumferential surface of the tapered sleeve, and right and left shelf boards can be coupled by utilizing a single post.
According to such an assembly shelf, a single post can be used to couple two shelf board members in the longitudinal direction. This improves the design, and facilitates assembly.